Hello Paris
by Shepard-And-Gibbs
Summary: Jenny? Gibbs? Au tout début ça donne ça! :) ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE :**

C'était un matin de Janvier, il était environ 5h du matin à l'aéroport de Washington DC et la température extérieure n'excédait pas les 0. Un aéroport était un lieu rarement calme, les passagers ne cessaient pas d'aller et de venir, les hôtesses de l'air et les stewards ne cessaient jamais de courir... Ce matin-là n'était pas plus extraordinaire que les autres.

Or pour un homme, commençait une nouvelle mission. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de charmant, je dirais dans les 1m83... Son tee-shirt blanc près du corps laissé apercevoir la carrure d'un homme sportif, entrainé et bien portant... Il avait les cheveux couleur gris-poivre et des yeux d'un bleu azur hypnotisant. Un petit air de Sinatra. Pas plus de 45 ans, ancien sniper à la Marine américaine désormais agent du NCIS. Sans aucun doute dévoué à servir son pays.

Ce matin-là il était assis sur un de ces fauteuils non confortable des aéroports, accoudé à sa valise. Patient, cela faisait peut-être déjà une bonne heure et demie qu'il était là. D'un tempérament impatient, il commençait à tourner en rond, faisant les 100 pas, de la machine à café, à la poubelle, de la poubelle à son siège. S'en était assez que faisait-il ? Déjà une demi-heure de retard !

**C'est un bleu, c'est son premier jour et il est déjà en retard, je ne le connais pas mais il m'agace déjà. **confia-t-il à une vieille dame assise à côté de lui. La vieille dame étouffa un petit rire, elle trouvait cet homme drôlement charmant et encore plus quand il était agacé !

Effectivement, l'agent spécial attendait son nouveau « bleu » pour partir en mission, son dernier avait été promu agent de terrain comme Gibbs, une page était alors tournée, il fallait en écrire une nouvelle. C'est pour cela que le NCIS a confié un nouvel arrivant à Gibbs. Et comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'en regarder le profil.

Sur le parking de l'aéroport un taxi venait d'arriver déposant une jeune femme. Fille d'un colonel qui fût remarquer à son entrée tout d'abord pour sa détermination à pousser ses valises, comme étant pressée, mais également pour la beauté qu'elle dégageait, c'était une jeune femme d'environ 1m65, aux cheveux long et roux, des yeux d'un vert époustouflant maquillé d'un fard à paupières qui les faisaient d'autant plus ressortirs, d'un corps parfait avec des formes parfaites, habillée d'une tenue décontractée pour affronter les 8h d'avion qui l'attendait. cgi/set?id=108680360&.locale=fr

Elle avait été choisie, pour ce nouveau poste. Son but ? Être promue agent de terrain pour sortir de son job précédent, enfermé dans un bureau à effectuer de la paperasse.

Elle bousculait les gens présents en s'exclamant « **Pardon** », « **excusez-moi** », « **pardon **»... Elle devait encore se présenter au guichet, effectuer l'enregistrement de ses bagages, passer à la douane... et trouver son futur équipier.

Une fois tout ceci effectué, elle cherchait des yeux l'homme qui devait devenir son partenaire durant les prochains mois, une photo lui avait été donnée et au premier abord elle l'avait trouvé vraiment séduisant. Mais elle en était convaincu, elle n'était pas là pour batifoler avec son boss. Elle était là pour apprendre, évoluer et accéder au poste qu'elle souhaitait. Peu importe ce qu'elle allait devoir faire ou même subir, elle était prête. Et puis faut le dire c'était une femme de caractère, une femme de gout, quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds !

Au loin, elle avait aperçu la personne qui allait devenir son mentor, son cœur battait, elle était consciente qu'elle s'engageait pour effectuer un travail dur et éprouvant.

Elle se dirigeait vers lui, la tête haute, ce n'était pas du genre à avoir peur.

Gibbs attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de son agent quant au loin il aperçut cette femme qu' il ne quitta pas des yeux, la regardant de haut en bas, elle était magnifique. Elle venait d'ailleurs vers lui, il ne comprenait pas vraiment...

**Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs ? **dit-elle en tendant sa main.

**Humhum, et vous êtes ?** dit-il l'air incertain.

**Jennyfer Shepard, mais vu que nous sommes amenés à travailler ensemble veuillez simplement m'appeler Jenny. Cela suffira. **

**Attendez ? Travailler avec vous ? Vous êtes le nouveau bleu? Une femme ?** dit-il d'un air contrarié.

**Premièrement je ne suis pas votre bleu, je suis un futur agent que vous devez former. Et Deuxièmement je vois que ce qu'on m'a dit sur vous reste une vérité générale. Vous ne prenez pas la peine de lire la paperasse.**

Il ne décrochait pas un mot de plus, il détestait ne pas avoir le dernier mot mais en l'occurrence il n'avait rien à ajouter de plus, c'était entièrement sa faute s'il était surprit de voir une femme.

**Vous avez une demi-heure de retard ! **dit-il sèchement.

**Les embouteillages** ! affirmait-elle sur le même ton.

Il ne répondait rien à cela. Pour une première rencontre, on évitera les détails.

Ils prenaient alors place dans l'avion direction la première mission, la république tchèque.

Une fois tous les deux installés dans l'avion, Jenny s'adressa à Gibbs.

**Alors ? Ou allons-nous ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?**

**Tout d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que j'aime être tranquille en avion. Ensuite nous allons en République Tchèque, nous avons un réseau Russe de trafiquants d'armes à arrêter ou à tuer.**

**Et bien ces 6 prochaines heures promettent d'être longues mais j'ai compris le message. **

Elle prenait son livre et se mit à lire durant les 4 prochaines heures, quand à Gibbs lui, il a dormit la première, et les 3 autres il les a passé à contempler le ciel, le lever du soleil et à boire du café. Il avait réfléchi tout le long à comment faire, il devait former une femme pour le terrain et en même temps réussir une mission allait être complexe.

Quand à Jenny elle avait lu, mais pas seulement, elle avait le bilan de sa première rencontre avec son mentor. Un peu désastreuse, elle ne le connaissant à peine qu'elle le trouvait déjà irritant, si au paravent elle l'avait trouvé séduisant, elle le trouvait maintenant encore plus séduisant mais sacrément irritant.

Une heure avant d'arriver à destination, il lui offrait un café.

**Je n'ai pas mis de sucre je ne savais pas si vous en preniez**. Dit-il en lui tendant le café.

**A vrai dire je ne suis pas une vraie amatrice de café, mais merci ! **

Elle n'aimait pas le café ? Elle n'avait donc aucun point en commun avec lui...

Il lui offrait un léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit en retour. Ça ne serait peut-être pas aussi critique qu'on le pensait...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO :**

_**Arrivée à l'aéroport international de Prague 17h13.**_

Une fois arrivés à Prague, ils récupéraient leurs valises, appelaient un taxi qui les menait à l'hôtel prévu à quelques kilomètres de là. Tous les deux étaient silencieux. Le chemin se faisait dans le plus grand calme.

_**Prague, L'art nouveau Palace Hôtel 17h30.**_

Ils arrivaient enfin à l'hôtel, Jenny se rendaient à la réception pendant que Gibbs, lui se chargeait des valises.

**« Voilà Madame, chambre 209 et 210. Deuxième étage. »** Dit l'hôtesse d'accueil en donnant les clés.

Jenny la remercia d'un signe de la tête, première règle de sa formation, Rester des plus silencieuses.

**Vous prenez la chambre 209, je prends l'autre. Elles sont communicantes.**

**Vous n'avez pas donné votre vrai nom ? Et vous êtes restez silencieuse ?**

**Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je débute peut-être mais je ne suis pas bête ! **

Gibbs détournait des talons, inutile de s'entêter avec une femme comme elle.

**Aller vous installer dans votre chambre et rejoignez moi après, on fera un point sur la mission, prévoyez aussi de changer de tenue, nous irons dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel. **Dit Gibbs

**D'accord. A tout à l'heure.**

_**Prague, L'art nouveau Hôtel Palace, Chambre de Gibbs 18h15.**_

L'allure d'un homme d'affaires... On aurait pu imaginer un avocat ou encore un de ses aristocrates que Gibbs n'aimait pas beaucoup. Vêtu de son smoking ( cgi/set?id=108686022&.locale=fr), Gibbs était installé dans le fauteuil de la chambre, en train de lire les dernières nouvelles... Rien de bien brillant, les trafiquants traqués par Gibbs ont encore frappés et on fait 3 morts la nuit dernière...

Alors que Gibbs lisait les dernières nouvelles, Jenny terminée de se préparer, coiffure et maquillage ok, tenue ( cgi/set?id=108687229&.locale=fr) ok, aussi. Elle se regardait un instant dans le miroir pour réajuster le bustier de sa robe, pour ajouter la dernière barrette de sa coiffure. Elle était prête, hésitante, soucieuse, c'était sa première mission. Elle enfila ses Christian Louboutin et se rendait dans la chambre à côté. Elle surprit Gibbs assis dans son fauteuil, s'était confirmé elle le trouvé beau, très classe. Mais elle chassait vite cette idée de sa tête, entre elle et lui ça ne serait que professionnel, et puis de toute façon il était trop irritant. Elle relevait la tête, et toquait à la porte communicante...

Humhum... fit-elle pour qu'il remarque qu'elle était là.

Entrez. Dit-il en posant un regard sur elle.

Il ne disait plus rien mais on pouvait voir que son regard ne quittait plus la femme qui se trouvait debout face à lui, sa première impression à l'aéroport... L'image de cette femme, belle, bouleversante. Mais il avait une règle qui l'interdisait tout égarement à ce sujet-là. Règle numéro 12 Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue. Ceci le ramena vite à la réalité. Entre temps, elle avait trouvé le moyen de rougir et se sentit pendant un instant ridicule.

Il se levait pour regagner sa chambre prenant avec lui le dossier qu'il lui avait été confié avant son départ par le directeur Tom Morrow.

**Voici nos hommes**. dit-il en balançant sur la table les quelques photos qu'ils avaient.

**Des russes, ayant attaqués la Navy Américaine i mois de ça, leur but ? Aucun si ce n'est le trafic d'armes et le terrorisme. Une femme semble se trouver avec eux. Il ne faut pas éloigner la piste que celle-ci est peut-être la compagne ou l'épouse de l'un d'entre eux. **

**Des noms ?** répliquait-elle.

**Un seul, prénommé Viggo. Trafiquant d'armes de renommé international et dealer à ses heures perdues**. Ajouta Gibbs.

**Bien, et nos rôles ?**

**Tuer ces types avant qu'ils n'attaquent les autres Navy, principalement situées en Europe. Démanteler leur réseau. Lorsque nous allons descendre diner, je vous présenterais un homme qui travaille avec nous sur cette mission et qui nous fournira de nouvelles identités. C'est également lui qui nous en dira plus sur les éléments de la mission.**

**D'accord. Alors allons-y ne le faisons pas attendre.**

Il l'attrapait doucement par l'avant-bras **; Nous allons devoir être très prudents et vous encore plus.**

Elle baissait la tête** Nous allons faire de notre mieux, et je vous promets de faire très attention. **confiait-elle.

C'était la première fois que le ton redescendait entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Il ne répondait rien et la devançait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner, et cela l'agacer fortement. Mais pour ce soir, cela suffisait, elle n'avait pas envie de mettre de l'huile sur le feu ce soir et décidait de ne rien dire.

Ils allaient être menés à travailler ensemble pour les prochains mois à venir, inutile d'envenimer leur relation.

Il l'attendait devant la porte de la chambre, lui proposant son bras qu'elle hésitait à saisir. Il lui glissa au creux de l'oreille.

**Faites au moins semblant d'être heureuse avec moi. On ne sait pas où sont nos ennemis. Notre mission débute maintenant.**

Elle frissonnait, que venait-il de lui arriver ? Il s'était penché vers son oreille et son souffle chaud dans le cou l'avait entièrement secouée de l'intérieur. Elle se reprenait et accrochait le bras de Gibbs. Ils rejoignaient la salle de restaurant.

_**Prague, L'art nouveau Hôtel Palace, Salle du restaurant, 19h.**_

Alors qu'ils descendaient les immenses escaliers de l'hôtel, l'invité venait d'arriver au restaurant.

Gibbs l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de la main, il se pencha vers Jenny :

**Voici l'homme qui va nous fournir nos identités.**

Elle ne répliquait rien à ceci, elle se contentait d'écouter et de suivre. De son côté William réservait la table pour trois. Alors que le « couple » arrivait en face de lui, il saluait Jenny, et lui baisa la main. Il serrait la poignée de main de Gibbs en lui tapotant l'épaule et en lâchant un :

**Je suis content de te revoir. **

**Je suis enchantée Madame... **dit-il en l'observant de haut en bas, contemplant la beauté de cette femme...

**Shepard Jennyfer, mais appelait moi Jenny**. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

**Enchanté Jenny, Je suis William Decker. **

**Je vous en prie assaillez-vous.** S'adressant à Jenny et Gibbs.

**Alors comme ça tu es de passage à Prague ? C'est une coïncidence ?**

**Règle 39 Les coïncidences ça n'existe pas. **Rétorqua Gibbs.

**Je vois que Mike t'as très bien enseigné ces règles, et je vois que tu les transmets à tes nouveaux bleus. **Dit-il amusé.

Gibbs eut un sourire en coin, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Jenny prit les devants.

**Bon et si vous nous disiez plutôt ce que l'on doit faire...**

Il regardait Gibbs, étonnée qu'une si jeune probie s'affirme si bien. Gibbs cligna des yeux vers William en lui assurant par le regard de continuer.


End file.
